Cirandor
Cirandor is the Human capital on the Island of Erumdor. It is the largest populated city throughout the entirety of Erum. Information Cirandor is the largest city and a bastion of Humanity. It's huge population and might serves to show it's position as the seat of humanity's power. The city itself is a gigantic hive of activity and is split into 16 districts with a central administrative hub. The following is a list of the districts that form Cirandor: *Burdock *Canonbury *Gonwin *Bale Downs *The Flecks *Iremur *Fall Pitch *Cree *Redbrick *The Urs *Bakerswood *River Garret *Garret *Cutt Hill *New Gate *Dalesbury *Fulcrum Population Cirandor has a population of around 1,300,000. Around 1,000,000 of these are humans, The other 300,000 are split roughly even as Dwarves and Elves. Economy The size of Cirandor's population means it has to rely on large grain imports from the surrounder hinterland and further afield. In return it serves as an administrative, industrial and magical hub for humanity. It offers protection and leadership but in return requires vast amounts of food to feed the population. Several of the districts are important hubs of expertise and both the Ecclesiarchy and the Council of Erumdor have their headquarters and treasuries located in the city. History Cirandor is thought to be longest inhabited Human city on Erum. It started it's life as a thriving central hub during the barbaric age. Growing from town to city as humanity flocked to cities and the safety they brought in numbers, the power of Cirandor great gradually into what we have today. The first king's throne can be seen at the council chambers, it's rough hewn stone in stark contrast to the decadent settings that surround it. Cirandor is a fulcrum of Humanity's might and as such has played a part in every single major war to have broken out on Erumdor. The city has survived multiple sieges from every foe that has breached humanity's defences. Politics Each of Cirandor's districts has a duke in charge of it. Largely this is from familial inheritence but some of the more recently formed districts were given to the burgeoning merchant class. Each of these Dukes has the same authority on Council of Erumdor as those Dukes that control the other cities that dot Erumdor. Cirandor is the seat of the Council and each year a man is elected from amongst the city's dukes to lead the council. Military The city's massive population make it the primary source of human troops on Erumdor. It is also used as the staging post for largest expeditions eastward. Cirandor's position as a hub of expertise in human smithing means that often her troops are more well equpped than their class would suggest. They are equipped in the traditional Erumdorian fashion. Usually given swords, chainmail vests with leather jerkins, wooden shields and sturdy bacinets, they can be a formidable opponent in close quarters. The higher classes often contribute man power to some of the knightly orders, especially the Knights of Solern.